The complexity of business software architectures, such as for example enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, can present substantial challenges to users and can be a serious obstacle to widespread operative use of business scenario or process models in the software landscape. Currently available business software architectures generally lack user interface capabilities to enable obtaining an overview of or navigating through the features and functionality along the concrete end-to-end business scenario the user is working on. Business scenario and process navigation features, such as for example those described in the related applications, can offer visualization of an end-to-end process.